mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
So they actually did it! map game
Scenario Welcome! The wold is now at peace 30 years after the Cuban missile crisis went 'hot'. Most of the northern hemisphere was nuked and the rest eventually collapsed in it's wake. The southern hemisphere and a several places up to the Tropic of Cancer were mostly untouched and began to recover after the 1962-64 atomic winter was over. The atomic winter's 2C.-3C. drop in temperature and 10-15% drop in rainfall lead to the 1963 famines in northern Mexico, North Africa, the Middle East, central India and Myanmar. Several major blizzards and ice storms also hit Terre de Fuego, the Falkland Islands and the Kerguelen Islands at this time to. Most of he surviving island nations and colonies of the Caribbean formed the United Republic of the Caribbean at the 1967 Basseterre Conference. Bermuda, French Guiana and the Falklands joined a year later. Jamaica, Haiti and the Dominican Republic are still independent. The Communauté unie des États de l'Afrique de l'Ouest was formed at the 1973 Lomé summit. Benin, Togo, Burkina Faso, Mali, Burkina Faso, Guinea and Senegal formed it in 1974, It had a famine relief bureau by 1974 free trade zone in 1975, a common market in 1986, a customs union in 1987, a common currency in 1991 and a confederation in 1992. Gambia, Ghana, Sierra Leone, Niger and Nigeria are still independent. The Economic Community of West African States (ECOWAS) failed to form in 1974, since it was now mostly obsolete. The Sahel is a semiarid region of western and north-central Africa extending from Senegal eastward to the Sudan dried up due to poor rainfall. It experienced a number of devastating droughts during the mid 1960s, the 1970s and early 1980s. It became mostly, except in Senegal, desert by 1990. The remaining world resolved to live in peace in 1974 and did so. The only exception was the brief Arab-Israeli war of 1973 after which most of Egypt; and all of Jordan, Lebanon and Israel all collapsed. The 8 greatest nations in this game are: Australia, India, China, Brazil, Argentina, Chilie, Indonisia and S. Africa. The game starts in 1992 and is about fairly plausible geopolitics, rebuilding the Earth, government, politics, exploring and trade. Tech level Technology is at 1990 levels and advances at a normal speed. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking Australia or India. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 5,000 KT (5 MT) and a total of 150,000 KT (150 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. #Plausibility is in use and will be enforced more thoroughly. War Algo *War algo. *War algo results page. Map . Mods *Mod 1- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:17, November 1, 2017 (UTC) *Mod 2- *Mod 3- *Mapmaker- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 03:14, November 8, 2017 (UTC) *Deputy mapmaker- Nations Population levels are about 10%-20% less than those in real life due to the aftermath of the chaos and death back in the 1960s. Americas *Mexico *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Panama *Belize *Nicaragua *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela, *United Republic of the Caribbean (most of the minor Caribbean islands. Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 13:08, November 4, 2017 (UTC) *Haiti (in anarchy) *Dominican Republic *Jamaica Asia *N. Yemen famine *S. Yemen famine *Greater Oman (includes Oman, Bahrain, Qatar, UAE and Hormozgan Province) famine *Maldives *Sri Lanka *Tamil Nadu *Sind famine *India *Bangladesh *Myanmar (collapsing) *Thailand *Laos *Cambodia *The People's Republic of China (includes: Henan, Hunei, Jiangxi, Hainan Island, Yunann, Sichuan, Chongquing, Shaanxi, Guizhou, Guangzi, Henan, Hubei, Shanxi, and Ningxia provinces). **Vietnam *Malaysia **Brunie *Singapore *Moluccan Islands and Western New Guinea *Southern Philippines *Sulawesi and South Borneo *East Timor Oceania *West Pacific Island Federation (Palau, Federated States of Micronesia, Marshall Islands and Northern Mariana Islands) *PNG *Solomon Islands *Vanuatu *Australia **Nauru *New Zealand **Cook Islands **Niue **Tokelau *The Federal Republic of Kiribati and Tuvalu *Tonga *Fiji *Samoa (including W. Samoa and American Samoa) *The French Pacific (New Caledonia, Wallis and Futuna, French Polynesia and Pitcairn Island) Africa *Kenya famine *Ethiopia famine *Djibouti famine *Uganda *Ziear (in anarchy) *Katanga *CAR *Southern Niger famine *Nigeria *Communauté unie des États de l'Afrique de l'Ouest (Togo, Burkina Faso, Mali famine , Benin, Burkina Faso famine , Guinea and Senegal famine .) :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 19:24, November 11, 2017 (UTC) *Liberia *Serra Leone *Guinea Bissau *Gambia *Cameroon *Southern Chad famine *Congo (Brazzaville) *Gabon *Ruwanda *Burundi *Tanzania *Malawi *Mozambique *Zambia *Angola *Botswana *Zimbabwe famine *Namibia *S. Africa *Lethotho *Swaziland *Seychelles and Mauritius *Madagascar *Comoros *Mayotte and Reunion The lucky 20 20 nations were lucky and survived in the northern hemisphere were either only had a few nukeings or were even not nuked. They also ad favorable geographic conditions. There was a radiation and atomic winter issue, so they sunk back to medieval technology levels. The population is 50% les that in real life. #Ireland (including: Ireland and the Isle of Man, Anglesey and the Hebrides) famine . #Corpus Christi-Sanderson-Zapata-Presidio Federation (in Texas) famine . #Afghanistan and (including: Afghanistan, Kasmirir Azad, NWFP, Quetta, Waziristan, South Khorasan Province, Uzbek border zones and most of Tajikistan). #Kashmir (Including: Kashmir, Jammu and Ladakh). #Portugal and Cape Verde. #Japan. #Tadjikistan famine. #Khalestan (Indian Punjab). #Greater Albania. #Russo-Mongol SSR (Includes: Dzungaria, East Kazakhstan Region, Khakassia, Kemerovo Oblast, Inner Mongolia minus the Alxa League, Buryat, S. Alti, N. Alti, Tuva and Mongolia) famine . #Switzerland-Liechtenstein. #Fergana Valley Republic (includes the Uzbek part of the Fergana Valley, the Tajik part of the Fergana Valley and all of Kyrgyzstan). #Morocco #Costal Algeria #Tunisia #Egypt #Greek Southern Cyprus #Turkish North Cyprus #Northern Nevada #Eastern Oregon Gameplay 1997 *'The game is not open yet.' Category:Nukes Category:Cold War Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical Category:Trade Category:Economics Category:Economy Category:Finance Category:So they actually did it! map game Category:Wr